Auxellean Wolf
Throughout the times of old Mystic Europe and into the years of the Mystical Underworld. The Auxellean Wolf are one of the five great powerbeasts. Legendary and often infamous monsters that reek havoc for centuries. Reason for its reputation for its infamy is its means of destruction of property either through their own means or under the guidance of a master. Today the Auxelleans are a recovering endangered species under the watch of the Underworld's kingdoms due to their swift change in their nature in the years after the brutal and calculated massacre by their former natural enemies: The Swiftoblins. Pre-Massacre Life Natural Magic Auxellean Wolves possess natural magic. As in magical energy derived from nature and/or its elements. The stronger the source, the stronger they get magically. Pups are taught at a young age the skills needed outside of tooth, fang and claw such as healing, spirit channeling, element manipulation and shape-shifting. The elders have greater mastery of their magic to perform their abilities in far, close to god-like capacities. Physiology The common lifespan among males and females is around 3,300 years but could be longer with good health and genetics. Perhaps their most significant trait is their ability to grow incredible amounts of muscle and enhanced durability through two means: Pain and induced exertion. Pain is the most common as it is a naturally given defense mechanism to protect themselves against attacks from other predators and magical attacks. They can grow between 4-6 times their normal mass whereas taking the exertion route by simply flexing and tensing their muscles can go up to 12 times more. Energy is paramount for their species to live. However their bodies have adapted to handle in times of food shortages for every maximum ton of food they consume, a tenth of it ends as waste. The rest is metabolized through various systems to maintain and to keep homeostasis. They can survive near-inhospitable conditions from extreme cold and heat and their pelts do change color through a biannual term instead of the seasons but that is a rare trait to Auxelleans living in arctic climates. Mating and Gestation These creatures, apart from humans have the ability to mate outside their mating season. The males are heavily endowed in order to satisfy the female depending on the size she may take up and are built themselves to take on whatever size their male mate has provided. Within mating season, females do go into what they call long and short heats. Short heats happen every few weeks a year, usually for the purpose for off-season mating or for the joy of a more pleasurable self-play. Whereas during a long heat, the body is prepared more for reproduction with a mate. Gestation can last for a year and can give birth to up to seven cubs at a time. It's very rare for a female to give birth during a short heat period. Colors The most common pelt colors among the species are gray (of various shades), brown, black, white and tan. But there are few that are rare such as pure off-season white, blonde, reddish-brown and soft teal. Natural Enemies Before the arrival of early humans, mystical beings and civilization. The wolves have only one natural enemy and that is of the Swiftoblins. Super-fast and mischievous troll-like beings that are often the source of annoyance and pain for the wolves for they ransack their resources and often kidnap their cubs. Which is one of the factors that lead to their being in place of being powerbeasts in the first place: Rescue and revenge. Society Pack Groups Auxellean wolves live in packs as small as five but when it grows past fifty, they are called groups. Each pack is led ether by a solo alpha male, female or both. Also being the oldest, they are responsible for the teaching to use their natural magic alongside with the help of an elder. Betas are the second strongest of the group but is in charge of the well being of the pack. Omegas have totally different roles from what they are in ethological terms. They are defenders and the strongest of the pack, wiling to take orders from the Alphas and protect beta kinship however that bond is often the result of losing a challenge or building a trust among pack members. Life Companionship This was during the time when other species have entered into their territories and have learned of their incredible might. Leaving to some foolish endeavors such as the hunting and fighting of these beasts. 9 times out of 10 the challenger dies as a result of fighting them. Those lucky enough to survive that challenge, the wolf, bound by the natural order of Omega-ranked kinds to become their companion for life willing to obey any command until the master dies or willfully relinquishes the title. Mating Season and Ceremony The mating season is during the early fall every ten years when the first full moon of the season comes out. The Alphas give out their loudest howl that can be heard for miles. What is unique about their ability to howl is that each is a unique identifier signaling to the other wolves of their pack that the mating has begun. Often it's always the alphas that go first before the following ranks go next. The wolves tense and flex their muscles until they reach their maximum mass as a show of dominance over their mates while having intercourse. If a male comes out bigger, it's a show of dominance over the mate, likewise if its a female, it's a show of dominance and a challenge to the mate that better perform well to satisfy. Rites of Passage There are three ways of young cubs to gain their passage into adulthood and it applies to all member of a pack. Omegas are exempt from from two of three of them. They are solo hunts, flex-offs and fighting without bulking up. The solo hunts are hunts done by a single member of the pack to hunt for themselves after some experience with parties. Whoever can bring in the largest kill in that season passes. Flex offs are more complicated and often the most dangerous depending on the pack that practices this. Two competing wolves flex their muscles and bulk up to become to biggest. What makes it so dangerous is the risk of suffocation and permanent muscle strain. Then there is the fighting rites. It's usally done to take the place of the alpha but it is a two against one between the challenger and both the participating alpha and beta and the only rule is that they can not bulk up or use anything that can induce pain to grow. The Swiftoblin Massacre and Enslavement This is perhaps the one incident that as resulted in the near-extinction of a magical species in the history of Mystic Europe. This happened sometime in the early 20th century when various groups of Swiftoblins have gained an advantage both in magic and technology in the deaths of their greatest enemies. The discovery of Ferrum Atra or Black Iron with its magic and immortal-killing abilities. Learning from human weapon making, they created whips, arrows and guns that fire black iron into these wolves that impede their magic and kill them through poisoning their longevity. It took years but the swiftoblins combined with their natural speed, killed nearly all of the strongest adults across Mystic Europe and leave the cubs open to be taken for slave labor to get more of their precious black iron and to become guards of their kind. Why most other beings have ignored them is of their arrogance to their grievances resulting of the taking of their territories but more focused on their pain for the destruction of their "lands" and see this as a godsend. A wish they will come to regret after the great purge during World War II. For decades, the stolen cubs were raised into a live of slavery in the old mines where Black Iron was rich and into the years of the Mystic Underworld forging the mineral which made them grow a high tolerance overtime. Some of them were subject to abuse and hurt on purpose by their masters in order to take advantage of their muscle-expansion abilities. Few were met with success and treated as mindless guard dogs to protect their assets and kill their fellow wolves if they try to escape. While others were left with withered bodies from lack of food, unable to grow muscle or to the extreme end leaving them permanently immobile or violently exploding because they are too young to control their growth. This went on for years until they have raised a permanent pack of obedient guards and miners while others are raised to be breeders to make more cubs. That is until a specially "treated" girl named Auxelle successfully escaped her bonds and left for the mortal world. When she is captured and taken back for her punishment, The trickster Launa followed suit to rescue her and through their efforts, take down their captors and released the slaves. Followed with the High Guards, the Auxelleans, now known as the Stolen Generation. have an uncertain future with a society that arrogantly knows of their past and little to no knowledge of their true nature and skill. The Species Today Today there are currently 56,000 from their original 110,000 prior to the massacre all in separate packs spread across the Mystic Underworld. Under orders by the rulers of the world's kingdoms against the people's will to eradicate them once and for all, they are now a protected species under the protection of the High Guards. Since newer generations would rather teach them to use their abilities for good this lost generation would help them show that they are not a threat. Some of them do learn of their past and re-embraced some of their practices such as the use of natural magic and mating practices since they see it as a means of "stress relief" or reproduction. It would take generations to get back to pre-massacre levels while protecting themselves against a society that still doesn't like their existence. Known Auxelleans *'Auxelle' - She is the first to escape her enslavement and became vital to the eventual freeing of the rest of her species. Category:Viander & Company